Game States
Rather than using a series of Phases to divide up game-play, Victory Battle Tactics uses a set of four Game States to control players' available options during the course of a standard game. When an option resolves, the game reverts to its previous state prior to that option being used. Idle During the Idle Game State, the turn player holds priority to use any of their Available Actions, Commands, or Abilities; Most of which can only be used at this time. Players start their turn with this State. Options: * Use an Action * Use a Command * Use an Ability * End Turn If a player chooses to End their turn, game-play moves directly to the Transition State. Sequence The instant an Action, Command, or Ability is used during the Idle State, a Sequence State begins. The player who used that option holds priority to add other cards and abilities to the Sequence until they pass priority. Options: * Use an Action to play an Event * Use an Ability * Pass Priority If a player chooses to Pass without adding to the Sequence, then the most recent addition resolves. Combat Any Card Ability or Command that permits a Unit to "Attack" progresses the game into the Combat State. As this state begins, each player makes their one Combat Roll for that battle, then they pass priority as normal. Options: * Use an Action to play an Event * Use an Ability * Pass Priority If a player chooses to Pass without adding to the Sequence, then the most recent addition resolves. If that addition caused Combat to begin; The battle resolves based on the dice rolls, then Combat Ends. Special: There can only be one Combat State in progress at a time. New ones cannot be created. Transition Between every turn, a Transition State occurs where no cards or abilities can be used. Each player then performs the following options based on their role for the next turn: As Transition begins, each player loses a LIFE Counter per Enemy Unit invading their Territory. Next Player: * Draw as many cards as possible until they have 5 cards in their hand. * Reset all Actions and Commands. Other Player(s): * Set any number of cards from their hand to the bottom of their Armory. * Reset Event Action. Afterwards, proceed to the next player's turn and start an Idle State. Example Transition Ends and Player A begins her turn. She starts out Idle '''and may use any of her available options, so she chooses to use a Support Action to play the Support Card: "Participation Award" (Draw a card. Reset your Support Action) from her hand. Since an option was used, a '''Sequence starts. However, Player A maintains her priority and may preform other options as offered by a Sequence. She chooses to Pass Priority. Player B gains priority as a result and now has the choice to use his available options. His choice is to Pass as well. Since a player passed priority without adding anything new, the most recent addition (Participation Award) resolves. Player A resolves the text of her Support Card by drawing a single card from her Armory and resetting her Support Action. The resolved card then goes to her Scrapyard afterwards. Since an Ability resolved, the game progresses to its previous state before that card was played, so Idle play resumes for Player A. She chooses to end her turn rather than elect further options, so play moves to Transition. Player B draws cards until he has 5 in the hand, currently having 3, he draws 2 cards. Then all of his Actions and Commands reset making themselves available for his upcoming turn. Player A takes 4 cards from her hand and places them in a desired order beneath her Armory in hopes of drawing better cards during the Transition before her next turn. Also she gets to reset her Event Action. Player B begins his turn in the Idle State.